The invention relates to a device for the production of an extruded profile, by extrusion of differing materials, particularly for the production of an extruded profile with at least three parallel and spaced bars, comprising at least two extruders that release the differing materials as well as flow channels leading to a tool that comprises outlet openings releasing the materials such as slots.
In order to be able to produce semi-finished products or profile consisting of plastic continuously, extrusion processes are used. Here thermoplastic resins in the form of e.g. powder or granules are placed in an extruder, mixed with stabilizers, slip additives and possibly coloring and filling agents and are then conveyed to a profile-determining extrusion tool by means of a screw. During this process the materials are compressed, degassed and homogenized while simultaneously being mixed and kneaded. This creates a homogeneous, flowing mixture, the so-called molding compound, which is heated to or kept at a temperature that is characterized in the lower range by plastification and in the upper range by decomposition of the material. After traveling through an extrusion die specifying the geometry, the material runs through a calibration unit, which consists of a dry-wet calibration combination. Subsequent to that, the material is guided through a full bath vacuum or spray vacuum tank with integrated calibrating cover.
A corresponding device is revealed in DE 197 44 515. Here the flow channels are united directly in front of a die front plate of the tool in order to produce an extruded profile.
From EP 0 299 736 A1 we know of a co-extrusion tool in which also several flow channels run, which are united within the tool in order to produce a multi-layer extruded profile, which exhibits a laminate design.